gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
Muppet Babies Episodes
Episodes Season 1 *Episode 101: Nice Stuff *Episode 102: Kermit's Swamp Years *Episode 103: School Daze *Episode 104: The Adventures of Piggy In Wonderland *Episode 105: Christmas *Episode 106: Snow Day *Episode 107: Winter at the Olympic Games *Episode 108: The Internet *Episode 109: The Magic Lamp *Episode 110: Intro *Episode 111: Million Clones *Episode 112: Cue Ball Babies *Episode 113: St. Patrick's Day Rocks! *Episode 114: Close Encounters of the Frog Kind *Episode 115: The Paper *Episode 116: Fortune Teller *Episode 117: Water Boxing *Episode 118: The Fake You Do! *Episode 119: Kermit's Revenge *Episode 120: Epic Meal Time *Episode 121: Kermit's Visit *Episode 122: Paint the Town *Episode 123: Pigerella *Episode 124: Snow White & the Seven Muppets *Episode 125: Slipping Beauty *Episode 126: Boo! Made You Jump! *Episode 127: Champions/Sitcom *Episode 128: Werido *Episode 129: Spy Buddies *Episode 130: Dressing Up *Episode 131: Wasabi! *Episode 132: Kermit's Rocket *Episode 133: Veggie Zombies *Episode 134: Fun *Episode 135: Spring Job *Episode 136: Best Foot Forward *Episode 137: Rowlf joins a circus *Episode 138: Nanny's Mother *Episode 139: Kermit's Magic Garden *Episode 140: Phone Home *Episode 141: New Shoes *Episode 142: Kermit's Lesson *Episode 143: The Tooth Fairy *Episode 144: Treasure Hunt *Episode 145: Scooter's Uncommon Cold *Episode 146: Windy Castle *Episode 147: Kermit's Pancakes *Episode 148: The Museum *Episode 149: Serects *Episode 150: Lighting Kermit Scooter *Episode 151: Kermit has Bad Luck *Episode 152: No Magic Day *Episode 153: Work and Play *Episode 154: Best Day Ever *Episode 155: Piggy Runs Away *Episode 156: Robin Comes to Play *Episode 157: Messy Is Next To Impossible *Episode 158: Kermit's Training *Episode 159: Nursery Rhyme Time *Episode 160: Party Pooper Ben & Holly Season 2 *Episode 201: Invasion of the Muppet Snackers *Episode 202: Muppets in Toyland *Episode 203: Raiders of the Lost Muppet *Episode 204: The Werido Zone *Episode 205: The Frog Who Knew Too Much *Episode 206: This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood *Episode 207: Twinkle Toe Muppets *Episode 208: Fozzie's Last Laugh *Episode 209: My Muppet Valentine *Episode 210: The Muppet Broadcasting Company *Episode 211: Muppet Babies Cartoon Kit *Episode 212: Best Babies *Episode 213: Muppet Babies at the Hollywood bowl *Episode 214: Kermit Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone *Episode 215: The Muppetbowl *Episode 216: Phil Collins *Episode 217: Once Upon an Egg Timer *Episode 218: The Incredible Shrinking Werido Season 3 *Episode 301: Journey to the Center of the Nursery *Episode 302: Musical Muppets *Episode 303: Beauty and the Schnoz *Episode 304: He's a Wonderful Frog *Episode 305: Through Time *Episode 306: The Secret Meeting *Episode 307: Hic-cup Animal *Episode 308: The Framed Weirdo *Episode 309: Kermit and the Goldfish *Episode 310: Animal Tale *Episode 311: Just Animal *Episode 312: Southbound Robin *Episode 313: Little School Kermit Season 4 *Episode 401: BBQ *Episode 402: Easter Morning *Episode 403: How to prepare Roast Animal *Episode 404: Alternative 'N' Rodent *Episode 405: Naples, Italy *Episode 406: Poison Blob *Episode 407: Robin on a Picnic *Episode 408: New England *Episode 409: Sherwood Forest *Episode 410: New York *Episode 411: Timid Tabby *Episode 412: Vanishing Cream *Episode 413: Death and All His Friends *Episode 414: Love with Pig *Episode 415: Kermit Did It! *Episode 416: Piggy's Feline Bondage *Episode 417: Monday Afternoon Fozzie *Episode 418: Gonzo's Room (from where Gonzo invades the nursery) *Episode 419: The Himalayas, in Nepal (where the Yeti and briefly, Scooter and Rowlf, gets banished to) *Episode 420: An unnamed boy's room (shown when Animal entertains him to make him laugh) *Episode 421: TBC *Episode 422: Someone Like You *Episode 423: Duel Personality *Episode 424: Is There A Doctor In The House? *Episode 425: Spook House Animal *Episode 426: Destination of Imagination *Episode 427: Rowlf Hawked *Episode 428: Which Witch Season 5 *Episode 501: Kermit Time! *Episode 502: Lethal Weapons *Episode 503: Grubble Gum *Episode 504: Bigfoot *Episode 505: Skeetercano! *Episode 506: The Curse of the Hex *Episode 507: The Main Drain *Episode 508: The Monster Who Came to the Nursery *Episode 509: Junkyard Muppets *Episode 510: Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible *Episode 511: Brass Band *Episode 512: Kermit's Drum *Episode 513: String Band *Episode 514: Piggy's Piano *Episode 515: Home Video *Episode 516: The New Adventures of Sushi Pack Video *Episode 517: Carnival of Junk *Episode 518: The Food Suits *Episode 519: Fozzie's Violin *Episode 520: Gonzo's Old Accordion *Episode 521: Animal's Horn Season 6 *Episode 601: The Thin White Line *Episode 602: Kermit Goes Hollywood *Episode 603: Mr. The Frog Goes to Washington *Episode 604: One If by Clam, Two If by Sea *Episode 605: And the Wiener Is... *Episode 606: Death Lives *Episode 607: Animal Grows Up *Episode 608: The Muppet of Invention *Episode 609: I Want My Muppet TV! *Episode 610: A Lot Like Kermit *Episode 611: Action Time *Episode 612: Marshmallows *Episode 613: Knight Fights *Episode 614: Kermit's Regular *Episode 615: Computer Genius *Episode 616: Chum is Metabolic Fuel *Episode 617: Beakertastic Voyage Season 7 *Episode 701: Bats What I Like About the South *Episode 702: Fraidy Frog Scat *Episode 703: Tomb It May Concern *Episode 704: Dinosaurs *Episode 705: Enchanted Tiki Dreams *Episode 706: Nanny's Grandad's Dinosaur Park Final Season *Final Episode: Out of Business